Romeo and Juliet: how it should have ended
by Red Furry Demon
Summary: Juliet won't agree to a marriage with Paris so easily, especially with Romeo still in the town... And Laurence isn't going to let Montague and Capulet ruin the lovers' lives as well. A bit of a crackfic with an Alternate Ending. Chapter one is the English translation and chapter two is the original text in Polish.
1. EN

**Disclaimer: oh come on... If you haven't heard about Shakespeare, where were you hiding all these years?**

**This story was written ****by me and my old friend** as a school assignment (rewrite three scenes of R&J), but it turned out surprisingly well (mark: 6, best possible), so I decided to upload it :) **My English teacher helped A LOT with the translation.**  


* * *

**Act V. Scene III.**

_Cemetery, in distance - Julia's tomb. Enter Paris._

PARIS

Oh! My Juliet! How that happened,

that you left me on this world forever?

_Enter Romeo._

PARIS

You fool, what are you doing here with my sweetheart?

How were you let in by the city guard?

ROMEO

Your sweetheart? She was mine

until death or the end of time!

PARIS

You scoundrel, she was to be my wife in the sunlight,

but you took her for yourself during the night!

_Juliet silently wakes up._

_Paris and Romeo start fighting._

JULIET

Am I expired or am I still useful and good?

Is it my Romeo hiding in the wood?

_She stands up and approaches the source of the sounds._

ROMEO _seeing her_

My Juliet! Am I dreaming or is it real, or maybe it's a trial

I have seen your dead body lying in the aisle!

PARIS

Juliet, tell us, which one you choose?

Who is to win your heart and who is to lose?

JULIET

I choose...

_She slowly comes to Paris, Romeo watches in disbelief._

JULIET

...Romeo!

_She stabs Paris in the heart with a dagger._

ROMEO

My beloved wife!

I value you more than my own life!

Let's leave this town that is so mean,

let us embrace our love, it is so pure and clean!

_They leave the cemetery together._

* * *

**Act V. Scene IV.**

_Cemetery as before. Montague and Capulet, friar Laurence._

CAPULET

That's your fault, Montague. Your son got Juliet killed.

MONTAGUE

He betrayed his family, don't forget!

And your Juliet also was no saint,

in her heart she had him restraint.

CAPULET

What shall we do? Just name a thing.

FRIAR LAURENCE

Fools! Your children fled and you've learned nothing.

There's only fighting, mutual persecution,

and in the end there's still no solution.

MONTAGUE

You, friar Laurence, will face exclusion,

it is you who started this marital confusion.

You wedded the boy and his sweetheart,

even so we haven't decided on that part!

You caused a lot of trouble, I swear

Juliet was Capulet's only heir.

And Romeo, my first born son

had to leave the city, or he would be done.

Their love harmed a lot of folks

and I was left behind with no hopes.

CAPULET

About that with Montague agree I may,

sorry, friar, but you are standing in our way.

FRIAR LAURENCE

I'm sick of your arguments, stop it and shut

Romeo and Juliet won't break up, no matter what.

They will live peacefully, united with God

and you, gentlemen, will face a firing squad.

_Laurence takes out a colt from under his robe and shots both men._

FRIAR LAURENCE

And this is how this conflict gloriously ends,

you we will see each other in hell, enjoying the Devil's serpents.

* * *

**Act V. Scene V.**

_Romeo, Juliet walking on the beach._

ROMEO

The sun glittering on each and every wave

makes me feel so alive and far from the grave.

Juliet is walking happily on my side,

And no Capulet will hurt us, even if he'd tried.

JULIET

Romeo! We are and will be together.

And free from our families forever.

ROMEO

Your eyes are like gems; even if locked in the highest tower,

they will never lose their subtle power.

Your heart's so faithful, it loves me dearly,

I am young forever, I can see it clearly.

Your beauty, so delicate and full of harmony

Will shine in our holy matrimony.

I won't sleep tonight, but it won't harm

I'll be thinking about your magnificent charm.

JULIET

Romeo! I think no one would object

that together we are perfect.

Having you my husband makes me feel good

No one'll destroy our love even if they could.


	2. PL

**Oto tekst sprzed tłumaczenia :)**

* * *

**Akt V, scena III**

_[cmentarz, grobowiec Julii. wchodzi Parys]_

PARYS

O! Ma Julio! Jakoż to się stało,

żeś mnie opuściła na wieczność całą?

_[wchodzi Romeo]_

PARYS

Co ty, głupcze, robisz u boku mej kochanki?

Jakim to prawem przekroczyłeś tego miasta bramki?

ROMEO

Twej kochanki, mówisz? Ona moją była,

póki nas na zawsze śmierć nie rozłączyła!

PARYS

Nikczemniku! Mą zostać miała żoną,

a tyś bez niczyjej zgody wziął ją pod nocy osłoną!

_[Julia się budzi po cichu]_

_[Parys i Romeo zaczynają walczyć]_

JULIA

Czy ja już umarłam, czy ja może żyję?

Czy tam za drzewem Romeo mój się kryje?

_[wstaje i podąża w kierunku odgłosów]_

ROMEO

_[widząc ją]_

Julio ma! Czy sen to na jawie,

przecież twe ciało martwe leżało w kościelnej nawie!

PARYS

Julio, rzeknij, którego z nas wybierasz.

Przed którym z nas serce swe zamykasz, przed którym otwierasz?

JULIA

Wybieram...

_[podchodzi powoli do Parysa, Romeo patrzy osłupiały]_

…...Romea!

_[wbija sztylet w serce Parysa]_

ROMEO

Ma ukochana żono!

Wiedziałem, że ziółka ojca Laurentego nie zawiodą!

Ucieknijmy prędko z podłego tego miasta,

bo teraz czas dla miłości naszej nastał.

_[opuszczają cmentarz]_

* * *

**Akt V, scena IV**

_[tenże cmentarz, Monteki i Kapulet, Ojciec Laurenty]_

KAPULET

Twoja wina, Monteki! Twój syn doprowadził

do śmierci Julii.

MONTEKI

…...Rodzinę zdradził!

A twa Julia też świętą nie była,

ona mego Romea w swym sercu uwięziła.

KAPULET

Co uczynić?

OJCIEC LAURENTY

Głupcy! Ucieczka dzieci

nic was nie nauczyła!

Tylko kłócić się, szukać zwady,

a rozejść sie bez nijakiej rady.

MONTEKI

Ty, ojcze Laurenty, nie mieszaj się w te sprawy,

toś ty doprowadził do tej ślubnej wrzawy.

Sakramentu żeś udzielił młodocianym kochankom,

to wcale nie Julia miała być Romea wybranką!

Kłopotu żeś przysporzył nam, biednym rodzicom,

majątku Kapuletów Julia była jedyną dziedzicą!

I mój Romeo, mój syn pierworodny,

miasto i dom opuścił w sposób tak niegodny.

Ich miłość szereg osób zraniła,

a nas bez jedynej nadziei zostawiła.

KAPULET

W tym jednym się z Montekim zgodzę,

wybacz, ojcze, ale stoisz nam na drodze!

OJCIEC LAURENTY

Dość już mam sporów, kłótni, narzekania,

Julii z Romeem i tak nic nie skłoni do rozstania.

Będą żyć w spokoju, przed obliczem Boga,

tymczasem wasza ziemska kończy się już droga.

_[wyciąga spod habitu colta i strzela do obydwu]_

Taki jest tej zwady tryumfalny koniec,

będzie was w piekle męczył szatański zaskroniec!

_[chowa broń i opuszcza cmentarz]_

* * *

**Akt V, scena V**

_[Romeo i Julia, gdzieś na plaży na południu Włoch]_

ROMEO

To słońce padające na bezkresną taflę morza

unosi me serce w niebiańskie przestworza.

Julia ma u boku w radości kroczy,

żaden Kapulet się tu nie przypatoczy.

JULIA

Romeo! Już razem jesteśmy i zawsze tak będzie,

nikt już z naszych rodów tutaj nie przybędzie!

ROMEO

Twe oczy są jak kryształ, co w nieogarniętej nocy

nigdy nie staci swej subtelnej mocy.

Twe serce tak wierne, uczuciem mnie darzy,

twój jestem na wieki, cokolwiek się przydarzy.

JULIA

Romeo! Mój ty jedyny,

lepszej sobie nie mogłeś znaleźć dziewczyny.

I jam szczęśliwa, że mam cię za męża,

bo oto nasza miłość ponad wszystko zwycięża!


End file.
